<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】迷雾之城 by yixun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246670">【德哈】迷雾之城</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun'>yixun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*养父德x养子哈，麻瓜AU，10岁年龄差，单恋<br/>*O到宇宙的OOC<br/>*加班压力产物<br/>*Lofter ID:祎浔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】迷雾之城</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>哈利是19岁那年爬上德拉科的床的，他大学离家远，难得回一趟家的时候，就看见一个年轻男人从家里离去。</p><p>“他是谁？”</p><p>哈利急急忙忙地跑去问德拉科，德拉科却只是含糊地回答：“一个朋友。”</p><p>“我怎么没见过他？”</p><p>“新认识的，”德拉科习惯性地揉揉他的头，对这个话题避而不谈，“饿了吗？我叫人去做晚饭。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科·马尔福在18岁的时候继承了一辈子花不完的钱和一个8岁的孩子，据说是他表舅的教子。德拉科的表舅和他的父母出事的时候在同一辆车上，德拉科从表舅的律师那里领回来一栋市中心的别墅时，还有一个黑发小男孩——哈利·波特。</p><p>此后，德拉科亦兄亦父般的把哈利照顾大，虽然家里有佣人不需要德拉科亲自动手，但至少他从未错过哈利的任何一场家长会。所有人都知道，波特有一个和他长得一点也不像的“哥哥”。</p><p>可没有人知道，哈利早就对他这个名义上的“哥哥”产生了晦暗的心思。</p><p>德拉科并不是一个称职的养育者，哈利几乎是保姆照顾大的，去开家长会是德拉科唯一能坚持下来的事情。德拉科几乎不会做饭，对孩子也没什么耐心，但可能他们两个人同是那场事故遗孤的缘故，就算他再不耐烦，面对哈利的时候总还是会多出几分温柔。那时候哈利只有8岁，原本就是孤儿的他再次失去家庭，小孩孤独而害怕，整夜整夜的不敢睡觉。德拉科无意发现后，便陪他睡了整整一年。</p><p>一起睡的习惯陆陆续续留到了至今，哈利时不时会在临睡前溜上德拉科的床，无论德拉科入睡与否，也只是下意识地挪挪身子，让出身边的位置给哈利。</p><p>这一晚理所当然也是一样。</p><p> </p><p>只是这一次的哈利却不太一样，他只套了一件宽大的T恤，钻进德拉科的被窝里把德拉科摇醒。</p><p>德拉科迷糊地睁开眼：“怎么了？”</p><p>“那个男的喜欢男的吧？”</p><p>“嗯？”德拉科慢了一拍才突然清醒过来，“你怎么了？”</p><p>“他几岁？”</p><p>“25，你问这个干什么？你怎么知道他喜欢男的？”德拉科皱着眉从被子里坐起来。</p><p>“你也喜欢男的吗？”哈利抬起头，眼珠子在夜色里闪动着光泽。</p><p>德拉科移开视线，清了清嗓子才说：“这……这不是你该管的事情。”</p><p>黑暗中没人说话，德拉科回头看看把头埋下去的哈利：“你今天到底怎么了？”</p><p>哈利突然抬头，他抱住德拉科的手，把对方的手掌贴在自己的身上。</p><p>“我这个月底就20岁了，我可以吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问，“我喜欢你，非常非常非常喜欢你。”</p><p>德拉科猛地一僵。</p><p> </p><p>漆黑的房间里像是安静了一整个世纪后，德拉科的声音才再次响起。</p><p>“什么时候的事情？”</p><p>“我不知道……长大以后的事情吧。”</p><p>“你把爱情和亲情混为一谈了。”</p><p>“我分得很清楚。”</p><p>“我一直把你当成弟弟。”</p><p>“可我们没有血缘关系。”</p><p>“你甚至像是我的儿子。”</p><p>“那还是没有血缘关系。”</p><p>德拉科静了静。</p><p>“以前忙着照顾你，没时间谈恋爱。早上那个人，是我的男朋友，第一个正式的男朋友。”他说，“而你是我的弟弟，是我的家人，和他不一样。等你真正谈了恋爱，你就分得清这个差别了。”</p><p>哈利没有说话，他在黑暗中爬下床，离开了德拉科的房间。</p><p> </p><p>第二天那个年轻男人又出现了，哈利躲在房间里没有露面，德拉科有意无意的也没有理他。晚上那个年轻男人留宿在德拉科的房间里，哈利在深夜里静悄悄地走到德拉科的房间外，贴在墙边试图听出里面的动静。</p><p>他似乎听到了什么，似乎又什么都没听见。哈利回到房间里从背包里抽出一根同学塞给他的烟，靠在窗边一边自慰一边咳着嗽抽完人生中第一根烟。白雾在夜幕中缭绕而上，悠悠地飘向窗外。哈利在烟雾中看见德拉科那对灰蓝色的眼眸，他闭上眼，在幻想中结束了自己失败的初恋。</p><p>事情都到这个份上，没什么好再说下去的了。第三天的时候哈利连招呼都没打，拎着行李就匆匆回了学校。</p><p> </p><p>哈利一直很想用“相依为命”四个字来形容他和德拉科的关系，可事实上他们的故事和这四个字一点关系也扯不上。</p><p>德拉科比他大10岁，家里几乎所有的事情都是由德拉科一个人处理的，根本谈不上什么“相依”。哈利小一点的时候只会给他添乱，再大一点后，德拉科除了跟他说点学业上面的事情以外，两个男生在一起也就是打打游戏而已。</p><p>哈利心想，德拉科于他是救赎，可他对德拉科来说，也许只是一个累赘。他记得小时候半夜发高烧，德拉科不得不在暴雨中开车带他去急症室。可能同一件事对德拉科来说，只不过是一个打扰他半夜睡眠的烦心事罢了。</p><p> </p><p>回到学校后哈利就再也没回过家。德拉科似乎也想和他拉开距离，除了打钱之外，就连问候的讯息都明显变少。节假日哈利不回去他也不问，只会发来一个千篇一律的祝福。</p><p>可哈利一年会见一次德拉科。他独自一人坐上火车，回到他们原本居住的城市里。他戴上鸭舌帽穿上不显眼的衣服，偷偷地跟在德拉科的后面偷窥他一整天。三年里德拉科身边的男孩换过两个，可无一例外都是和德拉科一样的金发。</p><p>哈利自己也开始谈起了恋爱，身边的男人也无一例外都是和德拉科一样的金发。</p><p>那些男人对哈利都非常殷勤，他们有的和哈利差不多大，有的比哈利大上好几岁。他们都是好人，他们都喜欢哈利，他们对哈利都是百依百顺。哈利想过自己如果有一天能爱上其中一个，他就敢明正大地回去见德拉科。只可惜直到他毕业后，这个心愿也未曾达成。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>再见到德拉科时，是五年后，也是一个意外。</p><p>哈利破天荒地谈了一个黑发男朋友，两个人相约去旅游，爬到山顶时那个男孩却突然发了疯似的把哈利推下山去，要哈利和他一起殉情。</p><p>男孩摔下了悬崖当场身亡，而哈利在最后一刻扒住了岩石的边缘。他用尽全身力气爬上悬崖边的一处凹洞里，直到第二天有其他游客走到此处才得了救。</p><p>就算不再联系，哈利的紧急联系人一栏里也依旧填的是德拉科的电话。他得到救治后裹着毯子坐在警察局里，就见到德拉科飞快地冲进大门。他远远地看到哈利，不顾一切地冲过来紧紧地把哈利抱在怀里，害怕得全身都在止不住地颤抖。</p><p>这一瞬间哈利就后悔了，后悔不该离开德拉科五年。</p><p> </p><p>警察在那个男孩家里搜出治抑郁症的药物，哈利却是一脸迷茫。那个男孩一直都是开朗活泼的模样，完全看不出生病的迹象。</p><p>德拉科则是感到万分后怕，哈利不回家是一回事，可他无法接受再失去任何一个人。德拉科让律师来处理案子的后续问题，自己匆匆地把哈利带回了家。</p><p>晚上回到家里，哈利惊讶地发现自己的房间仍然和以前一样的布置，连灰尘都不曾有过。德拉科让佣人收拾行李，自己则陪着哈利到卧室里洗漱休息。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事，”哈利被德拉科按在被子里，“又不是以前小孩子的时候，一个人不敢睡觉。我虽然吓到了，可事情过了好几天，我早就平静下来了。”</p><p>他嘲笑德拉科太紧张，怎么几年不见人长胖了，胆子却变得比他还小。</p><p>“我哪里变胖了？这叫增肌。哪像你，瘦的像个木棍一样。”马尔福还是一样在意自己的外表，他帮哈利盖好被子，犹豫着自己到底要不要离开。</p><p>“不用担心我。”哈利挥手把德拉科赶出自己的房间，转身就闭上了双眼。德拉科过了20分钟后又来过一次，见到哈利似乎真的睡着了，才彻底放下心关门离开。</p><p> </p><p>哈利睁开眼，轻轻地爬下床从行李箱深处掏出打火机和烟盒，像离开前的那一晚一样，坐在窗边抽起了烟。</p><p>烟雾弥漫在窗前，如今他抽烟的姿态娴熟，甚至跟某一任情人学过吐烟圈。学的时候他想如果有一天向德拉科表演这项绝技，不知道是会挨夸还是挨打。德拉科从小当惯了少爷，有轻微的洁癖，更受不了任何异味。要是在他的面前抽烟，绝对不是一件讨喜的事情。</p><p>“你果然没睡。”</p><p>哈利回头，见到德拉科握着门把手站在门外。</p><p>他慌张地在窗台上摁灭烟头，像是被家长抓到偷偷抽烟的中学生一样把烟丢到窗外。德拉科走进房间，哈利挥舞双手试图把烟味赶走，然后双手背在身后老老实实地站在窗边，等待即将到来的训斥。</p><p>德拉科把他带回家的时候自己还是个半大的孩子，一开始哈利犯错的时候还会假装老成地训斥他，可后来德拉科发现自己都弄不清楚道理后，就懒得再充当这个角色。哈利再犯错的时候，他也只是轻声讲两句道理，只有在严重的时候才会生气。</p><p>被德拉科抓到自己抽烟，应该是属于严重的那种吧？</p><p> </p><p>德拉科进来后皱着眉嗅了嗅空气中的烟味，哈利以为自己要挨骂，却没想到德拉科只是叹了口气，在哈利的面前坐下。哈利抬头看他，他拉住哈利的手臂丈量了一下，然后让哈利坐下。</p><p>“那个男孩真的是你的男友吗？”</p><p>哈利倏地抬头，他看着德拉科不敢回答。德拉科的脸在月色下有些苍白，辛苦了几天，他眼下添了一圈乌青，但精神看起来还是很好的。可见哈利离开的这几年，他一个人能过得更好。</p><p>而哈利则完全同他相反，几年不见，他整个人瘦的只剩下了骨架子。眼窝深陷的连眼镜架都遮不住，以前的圆脸也变成了利落的下颚。</p><p>“你不该这么瘦的，”德拉科说，“养你这么多年，你的健康情况我还是很清楚的。”</p><p>哈利紧紧抿着嘴，依旧不敢开口。</p><p>“不想说就明天再谈，”德拉科又叹了口气，“先睡吧。”</p><p>他抓住哈利：“我陪你睡。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利惊愕地被德拉科抱到床上，他身上还留有烟味，可德拉科却和他一同躺进被子里，把他揽进自己的怀中。哈利挣扎起来，他抵抗着德拉科的手臂，脸上终于有了点表情：“你不需要同情我。”</p><p>德拉科抓住他的手不放：“不是同情，是心疼。”黑暗中谁也看不清谁的脸色，“这个世界上我只剩下你，如果连你都不在了，我也没理由活着。”</p><p>哈利一顿，卸下力气不再挣扎。</p><p>“没有我你过得更好。”</p><p>“谁说的？”德拉科重新抱住他，声音在哈利的头顶上响起。</p><p>“我看到的，”哈利小声道，“你可以去约会，去玩耍。你和你的爱人们吃饭看电影，一起踢球跑步。你在他们面前没有皱过眉，没有黑过脸，更没有一刻是无聊的。你在那些男人面前是开心的，是肆意的……”他顿了顿，“如果没有我，你大概会是全世界最潇洒的男人。如果没有我，你也不需要三十岁才开始享受自己的生活。”</p><p>德拉科沉默了片刻，才理解了哈利话里的意思。</p><p>“你和他们不一样，”他说，“你是我的男孩，而他们都只是过客。”</p><p>哈利在黑暗中摇摇头。</p><p>“我知道我是特别的，但我恨死了那种特别。我曾经想过自己早出生五年该多好，又或者长大后再遇见你该多好。可现实如此，我们的关系早已被烙下烙印，我改变不了，就只能寻找解脱的自由。“</p><p>他翻身背对着德拉科。</p><p>“他不是我的男友，他是我的病友。”他捂住自己的眼睛，“他没有推我下去，只是我们约好要一起跳的时候，我在最后一刻后悔了。我松开他的手抓住了悬崖边缘……”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我想起了你。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>哈利难得一觉睡到了早晨，他醒来时听到德拉科在门外打电话，刚翻了个身，德拉科就挂了电话走进房间里。</p><p>“案子我让律师尽快结束掉，省的你解释不清。”他坐在床边，揉揉哈利的头发，“早餐想吃什么？我让佣人做。”</p><p>“我想吃法式炒蛋，”哈利睡得迷迷糊糊，“你做的。”</p><p>这是德拉科唯一拿手的菜，后来哈利想过也许为了哄未来的情人，只是没想到先便宜了自己。</p><p>“我去做，你再睡会儿。”</p><p>哈利翻了个身，又闭上了眼。</p><p>等他起床走进餐厅时，准备好的早餐正放在餐桌上。滑嫩的法式炒蛋铺在烤得金黄的吐司上，牛奶摸上去还有些温热。</p><p>“外面在吵什么？”哈利坐进餐椅里喝了口牛奶，看着客厅的方向问餐厅里的佣人。</p><p>“呃……”佣人吞吞吐吐，“客厅里有客人。”</p><p>哈利想了想，大概猜到是什么人。他毫不在意地耸耸肩，端起自己的煎蛋吐司刚放到嘴里，就见到一个男人冲进了餐厅里。</p><p>哈利咬上酥脆的吐司，幸灾乐祸地看着那个年轻男人指着自己对追上来的德拉科大吼：“还说没有劈腿？他是谁？”</p><p>“他是我弟。”德拉科冷着脸。</p><p>哈利嘴里裹着食物扑哧一笑，果然就听到男人大声喊起来：“你当我是傻子吗？他和你一点都不像！你跟我分手就是为了他吧？”</p><p>“不是……他的确是我弟弟。”德拉科解释不清，扭头看向哈利希望他能帮自己解释一句。</p><p>哈利看了眼面前的修罗场，他喝了口牛奶，冲男人挑衅地一笑。</p><p>“你……”德拉科瞪了哈利一眼，回过头就被一巴掌扇在脸上。</p><p>“都是贱人！”男人大骂一声，扭头就走。</p><p>哈利愉悦地吞下最后一口吐司，满足地拍拍手。</p><p> </p><p>等德拉科好不容易坐下来时，哈利刚喝完最后一口牛奶。</p><p>“我是不是打扰你们了？其实我再住两天就走了。”</p><p>德拉科皱眉：“你去哪里？”</p><p>“回家呀，我本来就不住在这里。”</p><p>“东西我都叫人搬回来了，放你自己一个人在外面不安全。”</p><p>“我已经25岁了，你没资格管我。”</p><p>“我有，我是你的……”</p><p>德拉科的声音戛然而止，哈利打趣地看着他。</p><p>德拉科其实可以说自己是他的监护人，他毕竟在生病，监护人有权限制他的行动。可德拉科也知道，若是这三个字脱口而出，别说哈利会马上离开，他可能这一辈子都再也见不到哈利。</p><p>他的话就停在那里，久久的没有任何下文。哈利从餐椅上站起来，笑了笑：“我听你的话，我不走。可是我的确不需要你的同情。”</p><p>“我说过那是心疼……”</p><p>“我也不需要你心疼我，”哈利看着德拉科的脸，德拉科比他大10岁，脸上不可避免地出现了岁月的痕迹，只是他保养得体看不太出来。“我更不需要你照顾我，不需要你帮助我，我什么都不要，因为我已经不是不懂事的小孩子了。”</p><p>他扭头就走，德拉科突然在身后叫住他。</p><p>“那假如我是你的男朋友呢？”</p><p>哈利愣在那里。</p><p>“如果我当你的男友，我总有资格照顾你了吧？”</p><p>哈利苦笑起来，不肯转身让德拉科看见自己脸上难看至极的表情。</p><p>“你不必这样勉强自己，我说了我会听话的。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利想，他最终还是成为了德拉科的累赘。德拉科才自由了几年，现在又被自己困住，还为了他一个无关紧要的人变成了单身。</p><p>只是哈利对德拉科的注意力全都放在自己身上的这种感觉上了瘾，德拉科帮他找了医生，每周定期上门咨询。德拉科每天盯着他吃药，陪他睡觉，在他半夜惊醒的时候给他拍背哄他入睡。没有医生访问的日子里，德拉科就陪他散心，抓着他运动，看着他按时吃每一顿饭。</p><p>如果生命里接下去的每一天都如此那该多好？哈利这样想着，可是又觉得自己这样似乎太自私。他的占有欲被尽情地喂食，它如猛兽一般一天天胀大，变得天真烂漫，变得丑陋贪婪。哈利害怕若是有一天猛兽从美梦中醒来，自己就再也无法控制它。</p><p> </p><p>于是他逃走了。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>哈利16岁的时候，德拉科带他旅过一次游。</p><p>他们每年都会出去度假，可这一次的旅行不太一样。德拉科突发奇想，不想再去什么海边什么度假村，而是背起包说要带哈利体验人生。</p><p>他们坐的是火车，买的是要度过一个夜晚的二等硬座票。火车还没启程德拉科就开始后悔，倒是年少的哈利精力旺盛，拉住德拉科不许他反悔去换头等舱。</p><p>深夜时德拉科歪着脑袋睡着了，他靠在哈利的肩膀上，金色发梢弄得哈利耳朵发痒。哈利歪歪头，却不舍得弄醒肩上的人。他转头看向窗外，黑漆漆的夜晚什么也看不见，玻璃里只有他们二人的倒影。德拉科睡着的面容平和而安静，不像平时那样眼眉飞扬。哈利盯着玻璃上的影子，静悄悄地祈祷这一程能不能永远都不要到站。</p><p> </p><p>哈利下了火车，他捶着自己因为硬座而酸痛的腰，在凌晨时分，第二次到达这个雾气浓厚的城市。</p><p>两个月以来他都很乖，德拉科终于放下防备留他一人在家里，自己出门办事。哈利抓住这个空隙，拎起一个背囊在德拉科回家的前一刻逃了。</p><p>他打车去了火车站，凭着记忆买了票踏上火车。火车开动后他才终于接了德拉科打来的电话，电话那头的声音暴躁而急切。德拉科终于发了火，骂骂咧咧地对这电话喊道：“我不管你去干嘛，你都给我立刻滚回来！”</p><p>“我不会有事的，你放心。”哈利平静地回答，“等我结束这次旅程，我就会回家，再也不会不听你的话。”</p><p>“你要去哪里？”</p><p>哈利脑袋靠在车厢的窗边，他望着窗外渐渐暗下的天色，还有被火车抛向后方的风景。</p><p>“旅程开始的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>这座城市潮湿而寒冷，一天里有一大半的时间都是重重浓雾。德拉科不知道旅游还要事先做功课，穿着好看但一点也不保暖的薄外套，和哈利两个人冻得直发抖。下了火车后他就抱着哈利不肯撒手，两个人直奔市中心的衣服店里，一人买了两身厚衣服才舍得放手。</p><p>哈利翻了个白眼，抢过地图觉得接下来的几天还不如靠他自己。</p><p>这是一座偏远的小城，也就比小镇大那么一点。德拉科订的酒店在偏僻的山谷里，他们花了高昂的打车费到达旅馆时，才发现这里前不着村后不着店，孤零零的房子宛如一栋鬼屋。</p><p>“我想回家。”德拉科立刻崩溃，少爷脾性再也压抑不住，“我们现在掉头回火车站，实在不行我叫人开直升机来接。”</p><p>哈利指指他们空荡荡的背后：“车刚刚走了。”</p><p>他拉起德拉科的手就朝旅馆的大门走去：“来都来了，至少住一晚吧？你睡了一路我可没睡，我眼睛都快睁不开了。”</p><p>旅馆的房间比他们想象的好点，德拉科凭着最后的坚持，还是定了一家五星级的酒店，虽然小城市里的五星级有待考量。</p><p>哈利年纪小还没熬过夜，他沾床就睡，醒来时已是天黑。德拉科比他早醒一点，正躺在床上玩手机。见到哈利睡醒后，他问：“出去吃饭吗？这附近好像只有一些招待游客的小餐馆。”</p><p>哈利点头，两个人洗漱换衣服，等走出旅馆时，发现外面再次布满浓雾。</p><p>“抓紧我，”德拉科牵起哈利的手，他打开手机的灯光，一边查导航一边说，“别走丢了找不到我。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利没想到这个旅馆仍旧还在，据说前两年翻新过，条件比以往还好了一点。他失眠惯了，一夜未眠也不困。他推开窗户，拿出在车站新买的烟，点燃一根夹在唇间。</p><p>16岁那年的经历他早已记不清，只是记得自己第一次觉得德拉科和他一样还是个什么都不懂的孩子，却因为他不得不假装成熟，带着他在陌生的迷雾里摸索闯堂。</p><p>那天他们吃了一顿难吃的晚餐，败兴而归时却在雾气中迷了路。浓雾笼罩的黑夜里，德拉科的手机还没了电。他们两个人在伸手不见五指的黑暗中艰难的向前探路，德拉科明明怕得双腿发软，却为了哈利不得不故作坚强。</p><p>哈利记得，最后还是靠他对方向的敏感度，带德拉科艰难地回到了旅馆中。</p><p>那天晚上终于轮到德拉科害怕地钻进哈利的被窝里，抓住哈利的手臂不肯放开。哈利终于抓住机会嘲笑他，可一句话还没说完，他就发现身边的人呼吸变得平稳，早已沉沉入睡。</p><p>哈利气结，他翻了个身面对着德拉科，却意外发现窗外的月光正正好打在德拉科的脸上。月色如水，照得德拉科放松后的眼眉如烟如雾。哈利惊恐地发现自己起了旖旎的心思，年少气盛的反应藏也藏不住。</p><p>第二天早上天还没亮，他就躲到了浴室里换裤子。德拉科醒来后顾着整理行李回家，完全没发现他的异常。</p><p> </p><p>哈利晚上在旅馆里用的餐，一边吃一边感叹当年如果是在旅馆里吃的晚饭，也许那趟旅程就不会只停留在第二天。</p><p>吃完饭后他终于困了，只是睡到后半夜时就突然惊醒。他已经两个月没有独自入睡过，醒来时摸到冰冷的被褥还感到有些陌生。他平躺在床上，试图回想起当初德拉科抱住他躺在这张床上的感觉，可尝到嘴里的只有无尽的苦。哈利这才想起自己执着了那么多年，记得的都是偏执的痛和隐忍的苦，最初的动心时刻，他哪里还想得起来？</p><p>哈利从床上爬起来，披了件外套坐在窗边。他依旧抽起了烟，烟圈在黑夜中一圈又一圈地散开，飘荡进窗外的潮雾中，融化至消失。</p><p>德拉科对他依旧很好，甚至在这个世界上，德拉科只会对他一个人这么好。德拉科只牵过他的手在迷雾中寻找过路途，德拉科只亲自在磅礴大雨中开车送过他去急诊室。甚至是只有在听到他出事的消息时，德拉科才会连夜赶路，冲进警局里抱着他发抖。</p><p>哈利低头看看散落一地的烟蒂，又抬头看看窗外微亮的天色，他在这一瞬间突然开悟，阳光如开辟道路的利剑一样照进他的心中。</p><p>一切的罪孽都源于他的爱，只要他不爱了，德拉科就永远都属于他。只要他不痴了，德拉科原本就站在他的身后。原来一切的痛苦都源于他的爱，只要他不求，只要他不念，他最想要的那个人就能陪伴他一生一世。</p><p>清晨的第一缕阳光照进哈利的房间里，直直地射在他躺过的枕头上。哈利盯着空荡荡地枕头，幻想中的金发男人在他的视野里逐渐消失。他激动地站起来走到窗边，窗外的白雾慢慢散去，远处的风景渐渐呈现在哈利的眼前。</p><p>金发男人站在旅馆前面，背后是消散离去的雾气。他一抬头就看见趴在窗边的哈利，他指着黑发男人的鼻子就大声骂起来。</p><p>“该死的波特！”德拉科似乎是这辈子第一次直呼他的姓，“你是不是要气死我才肯罢休？！”</p><p>哈利呜咽一声，挫败地跌倒在地上。他花了一天两夜抽了一地的烟蒂才构建起来的堡垒，原来在德拉科的面前，只需一瞬间便溃不成军。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>哈利老老实实打开房门，德拉科黑着脸站在门外。哈利消失了多久，他就找了多久。胡渣子布满在德拉科的下巴上，往常的精致干净的金发男人，显得难得的落魄。</p><p>哈利几近于绝望：“你为什么要出现？”</p><p>他只需要再有几天的时间……不不不，甚至是只要一天，或是几个小时，他长达五年的逃亡即将成功。他尝试过一切让自己挣脱的方式，可是他舍不得死，舍不得离开德拉科，更舍不得让德拉科伤心。他抹灭不了身躯他可以抹杀自己的心智，他逃离不了人间他可以逃离苦海。</p><p>可德拉科的出现让这一切都成了幻灭，他眼前的尽头再次消失，他五年的逃亡不得不继续。他重新站到血痕累累的道路上，前方看不见终点，回头却也丢了往昔。</p><p>哈利终于崩溃于此，在这座迷雾之城中，在这间无人知晓的旅馆房间中。他丢开眼镜捂住双眼，眼泪止不住地砸落下来：“我会听话的，你放过我……你不要抛弃我，我错了，我不爱你了，你不要生气……”</p><p>德拉科迈进房间，他关上身后的门，把哈利拉进自己的怀里紧紧抱住。怀中的黑发男孩在嚎啕大哭，德拉科上一次见他哭成这样还是哈利十二三岁的时候。跟着他长大的男孩懂事但也倔强，脱离了稚气后就连心事都不怎么透露。虽然后来德拉科才明白是哈利不敢告诉自己，而唯一一次开口却被自己以最残忍的方式拒绝。而他乖巧的男孩却连闹都不闹，只是独自离去任由自己在世间浮沉，再出现在他面前时，浑身伤痕却依旧沉默。</p><p>“我总认为是自己没有教好你。”</p><p>德拉科同样一夜未眠，他疲惫地靠在门板上，等待怀里的人哭声渐小。</p><p>“养小孩养了半天最后落到自己的手里，会让我觉得自己是个坏人。”德拉科抬起哈利的头，替他擦掉脸上的眼泪，“原本以为等你离开我见过外面的世界后，你就会忘记我。”他自嘲地扯扯嘴角，“我没什么好的，照顾你成年是我至今为止唯一的成就。”</p><p>哈利慌乱地擦干净自己的脸：“我会忘的，你再给我点时间，我可以忘记的。只要你还肯理我，不要不管我……”</p><p>“我来这里就是来管你的。”德拉科把哈利重新拉进他的怀里，“以前害怕你会被我束缚在这个无聊的家里看不见外面，可如果你想留下来继续和我相依为命，那我就愿意管你一辈子。”</p><p>哈利抬起头，露出哭红了的眼睛惊讶地看着德拉科。</p><p>“我只会拖累你。”</p><p>“我没骗你，如果不是你，我大概早就不在这世上了。只是把感情寄托在一个孩子身上未免有些可笑，所以我一直不敢告诉你。”</p><p>哈利瞪大了眼睛：“我不是小孩子。”</p><p>“我知道，现在的孩子比你懂事多了，哪会像你那样让人操心。”德拉科突然抱起他，朝着屋子里走去，“你是不是又一夜没睡？”</p><p>哈利把头埋在他的肩膀上，不敢回答。屋子里还遗留着淡淡的烟味，更别提那一地凌乱的烟头。</p><p>德拉科把他放在床上，开始解开自己身上的外套：“反正我被你弄得两天没睡，脑袋都快要爆炸了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利被德拉科抱着躺在床中，只是这次德拉科抱着的是他的腰。哈利背对着德拉科，温热的气息打在他的颈后。德拉科早已到达极限，刚沾上枕头就陷入了沉睡。哈利望着窗外的天空，在记忆和现实的交错中逐渐陷入恍惚。他似乎看见薄雾又重新弥漫聚拢，可是天光依旧大亮，金灿灿的阳光穿透雾气，尽兴地洒在他们的身上。</p><p>好像忘了拉窗帘，哈利迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，钻进德拉科的怀中。他在沉入梦乡前的最后一刻，看见自己爱人的容颜。</p><p> </p><p>——FIN——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>